Baby Boomers 1
by The SCANTY Fan
Summary: Yaoi...Duo? Heero? a Baby....yes in my world the Gumdam Boys have babies...MWHAHAHAHA!!! ^^ does thos fic look familiar? IT BETTER! reposted 3rd time aya! >
1. BB1 Part 1

THIS FIC HAS BEEN REPOSTED.NAMES HAVE ALREADY BEEN PICKED FOR BABY BOOMERS #1 and #2 NOW PLEASE READ BABY BOOMERS #3 THERE IS STILL A CHANCE TO NAME ONE OF THE BABIES BEING BORN!!!  
Baby Boomers! NOTES: Okay I live in a world were guys can have babies okay...LOL anyway I hope u enjoy this fic~ 1x2, 3x4  
  
ORIGINAL DATE OF THIS SERIES STARTED IN: around late 2001.yes its old but great (  
  
Disclaimer: The GW boys are not mine I just enjoy messing around with them! :) MWAHAHAHAHA  
  
Quatre and Trowa sat together in the intensive care unit of the hospital wing. Quatre's head rested gently on Trowa's shoulder, a few blonde strands of hair fluttered gently as he breathed in and out silently. Trowa's left arm was buckled around Quatre's body tightly, his other hand holding a full cup of cold coffee.  
  
They had been waiting there for five hours, waiting for any news about Duo, who had been in a serious accident on one of the colonies. Heero had been there on account that he and Duo were lovers. But Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei had only found out about it an hour or two after the accident, and had rushed as fast as they could to the hospital.  
  
At the moment Heero was in a deep depression and wandering the halls of the hospital and Wufei had gone for a walk to clear his mind and find 'justice'. And Quatre and Trowa had agreed to stay there and call on them if any thing came up.  
  
Quatre pushed closer to Trowa's chest sleepily, forgetting in his sleep the horrible event taking place. Trowa glanced down at his small angel and felt a shiver run up his back bone and the hair on his neck stand on end. He knew very well that easily could have been Quatre in that accident, he gazed sadly at the door Duo was in. "Please Duo; pull through this what would we do without you." He whispered. This was enough though to stir Quatre awake. "Oh Trowa, I'm sorry I must have dozed off!" Quatre sat up quickly and began fixing the sleeves of his shirt.  
  
"Its all right, you really should rest some more," Trowa ran his free hand through Quatre's a bit tangled hair soothingly  
  
"I just can't...I just can't." Quatre grabbed Trowa's hand and starred towards Duos Door.  
  
[Tap, tap, Tap, TAP]  
  
Trowa and Quatre snapped their heads to the right. Heero was starring at his feet and walking absently towards them. Quatre rose from his seat and over to Heero.  
  
"No News, here come sit down." Quatre placed his hands on Heero's shoulders and stirred him over to the seats.  
  
"No! I can't sit" Heero pulled out of Quatre's reach and backed away. "I'm going to go get some coffee." Heero backed out of Quatre's reach and sprinted back down the hall and down another. And then as if on cue the door to Duo's room flew open. A tall doctor stood there with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Duo Maxwell will recover just fine!"  
  
"Oh wonderful!" Quatre jumped up with a shiver of happiness. Trowa nodded his head and rose also.  
  
"Ahem...is there a Mr. Heero Yuy here?" The Doctor asked and shifted around with a sneaky smirk slapped across his face.  
  
"He just went to get some coffee...why?"  
  
"Well, you see...um...well let's just say he will soon be a proud Father!" Trowa nearly fainted; Quatre grabbed him before he fell and yelled.  
  
"Nani?!" The doctor's grin only widened.  
  
"Yes, well you see, Duo and Heero came in here a week or so ago. Duo and Heero wanted a child but didn't want to adopted, besides I doubt the agency would have let them take out a child," The Doctor paused for a moment just to register the awe in the boy's eyes before continuing. "But young Duo here didn't want to change his sex, nor did Heero, so we made an egg, it has all the croms and such Duo has as if Duo had actually had it in his body and was a girl. Then we did the operation, implanting it for him. And at first I thought it wouldn't have worked but are tests are 100% accurate so Duo is as pregnant as can be!"  
  
"........" Quatre and Trowa sweet dropped. And Quatre was the one now who began to faint, and he and Trowa did a role play on who was holding who now. Trowa swiftly grabbed a paper fan from...somewhere and began to beat soft cool air onto the blondes face.  
  
/tap,tap,tap,tap,Tap,TAp,TAP,TAP/  
  
Heero was slowly once again coming down the hallway head lowered and holding an empty cup in his hands.  
  
"HEERO!" Trowa and Quatre suddenly yelled. Heero gazed up and when he saw the doctor ran over.  
  
"Is Duo okay is he....what's wrong....tell me!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Calm down there son!" The doctor smiled. Heero Suddenly grabbed the doctor by the cuff of his shirt and held him up above the floor.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down!"  
  
"heh, heh Heero please put the nice Doctor down, Duo is perfectly fine....HEERO PUT THE DOCTOR DOWN!" Quatre ordered, and Heero slowly released the man.  
  
"Now there's a good boy!" The doctor smiled and adjusted his tie. "Boy do I have something to tell you-"  
  
"Doc., I think we will tell him," Trowa said calmly. The grown man pouted and sighed.  
  
"Fine, you can see Duo in a little bit; I'll have some nurses clean him up." He then turned and headed back through the door.  
  
"Heero.." Quatre tried, Heero gazed up at him with teary eyes.  
  
"Duo is going to be all right?"  
  
"Hai, perfectly fine the doctor said," Quatre smiled and walked over o the Japanese boy followed by Trowa. "We have something to tell you," Quatre nodded to Trowa who went and stood next to Heero positioning himself for the fall. Heero glanced at him with a pure look of 'what the hell'. Quatre took a small breath, "Heero....Duo is pregnant...your going to be a father....your going to have a little squealing baby and you'll need diapers, and bottles and can we baby-sit for you oh and you'll need toys and food and a crib and oh what will Duo wear!?"  
  
Heero Suddenly flew backwards a dark shade of red rising over his. Trowa caught him and looked over at the blonde.  
  
"I think you over did it a little there," Quatre looked over from his daydream land and gasped.  
  
"I'll get the fan!!!!" ~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA :):: Grins, jumps up and down and does a little bow! Well isn't this soo cute! I bet u can't wait for part 2 hmm? 


	2. BB1 part 2

::Gets all watery eyed:: SNIFFF u people are awesome I didn't know if u guys would like Baby Boomers#1 but u all want the second part fast so here it is! I luv u all  
  
Baby Boomers# 1~ part 2  
  
Heero Slowly awoke and realized he was in a hospital bed. He blinked his eyes a couple of times then the all too familiar chirping from his BIG mouthed American focused in. He looked over to see Duo, still in his hospital gown sitting upright in his bed and babbling on with a very excited Quatre. He then noticed a VERY large book sitting in Duo's lap it read, THE PERFECT NAME FOR YOUR PERFECT GUNDAM BABY. The American suddenly looked up and over at Heero and seeing he was awake got the biggest grin on his face.  
  
"Hello there Father to be!" Heero Groaned and quickly closed his eyes. "Ha I know you're awake now Mr. Yuy u can't just fall asleep during your mission!" Heero's eyes flew open,  
  
"What mission?"  
  
"THIS ONE!" Duo yelled and pointed towards his belly. Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"THAT is NOT a mission!" Suddenly Duos face contorted into a PERFECT yuy glare. He slowly got out of his bed and slouched over to Heero's.  
  
"Heero, I don't know if u remember this but you were the one in the first place to want a child, and also....as if you don't remember HA, you helped create this little creature!" Heero began to feel a flustered red bounce across his cheeks. "Now you're going to help me and Quatre decide on a name...HERE!"  
  
He suddenly dropped the 20lb book on his lap, which had the Japanese pilot gasping for air. "Got it?" Duo pointed a warning finger in his lovers face, only inches from his nose.  
  
"I..Hai." Heero slowly opened the book to the first marked page.  
  
"Now me and Quatre have picked a total of oh lets see.....400, is that right Q.?BR  
  
"No, I think it was more like 600!" Quatre nodded.  
  
"Right, 600 names that we like but can't decide on so your job..eh..Mission is to pick one k!" He smiled, and Heero couldn't help but to do so after looking into those Violet eyes. He groaned and began to read the names.  
  
"Personally I think if it's a girl her name should be Gertrude!" Duo gazed up at Quatre with a look of disgust. Duo started to giggle, but when he saw that Quatre wasn't joking he quickly muffled his laughs by sticking his braid into his mouth.  
  
"No daughter of mine will have that name!" Heero mumbled and continued to flip on.  
  
A loud crash suddenly echoed from the hall, and in came a very disturbed looking Wufei, he calmly walked over to Heero. He stared at the pilot very cool like then grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"PROMISE ME, promise me you will not let this child grow up to be a chattering, loud, big mouthed, long braid wearing, Shinnigamie, sugar buzzed 24/7, annoying brat!" Trowa's mouth was hanging open slightly and Quatre was stammering in the corner, as for Heero he simply nodded and gave a weak yes.  
  
"Hai," he mumbled and then Wufei released him.  
  
"Good....VERY good," He then turned and started out the door.  
  
"Wufei, where are u going?"  
  
"To pray to the Gods and Nataku that this child be born with ALL of my wishes granted!" and with that he was gone. Then all attention was turned towards Duo, who was looking at a Baby catalog.  
  
He looked up no change of emotion on his face and asked. "Gee, who the hell was Wufei talking about?!, wow if there really was a guy like that I bet everyone would want to kill him! Ha glad its not me!" All the other pilots suddenly did a face fault then advanced on Duo, with as many paper fans as one could hold.  
  
"DUO...HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Trowa yelled. Duo suddenly poked his head out from under the covers not wanting to get a cruel whipping from all the fans.  
  
"NANI! ME!? But you guys all love me!....right?" They all sighed and stuck the fans away till needed again later and nodded. "Great, now Heero what do you think of this little sleeper!" He held up a picture of a black and white sleeper with a hood on it and two velvet pieces of cloth shaped like rabbit ears sticking out.  
  
"I...I think I need some aspirin!"  
  
"Don't worry Heero, this won't be too difficult," Duo grinned. "Just remember your mission, and all will go smoothly...understand?" Heero glared over at his lover and muttered under his breath.  
  
"Baka." Quatre giggled at the two and how cute they were then walked over to Trowa.  
  
"Oh Trowa lets have a baby!..Its so much fun picking names and looking at cute little baby clothes!" Trowa's face suddenly melted into a deep blue and he wrapped his hands over Quatre's ears.  
  
"Duo! Don't let Quatre do anything more, he needs to rest! DO NOT let him look at those baby pictures any more!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo just threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"I can't help it if Q. wants to have a baby with ya Trowa!"  
  
"C'mon Quatre were going home! We'll see you guys later!" He then led the hyper blonde out of the door.  
  
"Oh and Trowa we could name her Gertrude! and then we can take her to the park every day and I'll bet she'll think your loads of fun cause your a clown and all, ohh and we can teach her to walk and help her with her homework, then will have her go to the best of the BEST college-"  
  
"GODS HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
******* ^ ~ :: Does a little dance spins around and lands, good for ten pts. And the crowd goes wild!:: so what did u think. The next one will be better cause they get to go shopping and then it skips ahead to when Duos pretty far alone and-OOPS can't give it all away hope u want to read part 3! Well do ya!? :) 


	3. BB1 Part 3

:: Claps her hands happily! part three is done, part three is done hope u  
  
Baby Boomers #1~part 3  
  
It had just been a couple weeks since Heero had found out he was a father to be. At the moment the...well the other father to be was out shopping for baby goods with Quatre. So far they had probably gotten every cute stuffed animal in the entire world already, and today Heero had sent them out to get some things they would acutely NEED for the new little arrival.  
  
"Heero, have you picked a name out yet!?" Trowa asked while cleaning the apartment up of all the baby catalogs lists and toys.  
  
"No." Was his only reply he had spent this whole week looking at all the names Duo picked out but none sounded good to him.  
  
"Not one! Come now Heero a baby's name cannot be that hard, just pick one!"  
  
"Yeah...like we could name it...NATAKU!"  
  
"Wufei I am NOT naming it Nataku! What if it's a boy?"  
  
"Who cares just name it Nataku!"  
  
"No."  
  
"YES!" The two boys suddenly locked each other in a fierce glare. Both suddenly lunged at each other. Two paper fans were brought out and they began hitting each other in the faces non stop.  
  
Trowa quickly moved aside, and strode over to the large pile of toys and such he had already placed and added a couple more items.  
  
"Were back!...eh..Not again!" Duo and Quatre stood in the door way, looking down upon the big battle taking place.  
  
"What was it this time Trowa?" Trowa looked up from a small baby book and grinned.  
  
"This time it was the name." Duo sighed and stepped in between the two. Two paper fans came to a complete stop just above the American boys head. Duo grinned. No one could hit him for 9 full months, and Duo wanted to enjoy ever moment of it.  
  
"Would you big strong boys help little Quatre and me bring up these heavy boxes?"  
  
"Hmph you won't be little for long Maxwell!" Wufei growled  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" Duo cried. Heero smacked the back of Wufei's head hard with his fan then glided out the door with a raving Wufei behind him.  
  
Duo looked saddened then as if something had just struck him. He slinked down next to the pile of toys and pulled a small stuffed dog out of the pile. "Quatre," he suddenly called. "Can I talk with you alone, please?" Trowa rose then and quickly walked out of the room to help with the boxes.  
  
"Yeah what is it Duo?" He sat down next to the pilot and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What...what happens if I get really big like Wufei says...and Heero doesn't like me any more...and then he leaves me and I'm all alone?" He buried his face in the plush dog and brought his knees up to his chest.  
  
"Oh Duo, I think Heero will love you no matter what!...I don't think Heero is one on looks anyway, I mean if you show him love and compassion and take your time with him he would love you." Quatre then gave him the biggest happiest smile he could muster, and Duo smiled gently.  
  
/Mean While/  
  
"He's gonna get HUGE!!!" Wufei threw his arms up to show Heero just how big his lover was going to get.  
  
"No he's not!"  
  
"Yes he is!!!!!!! He's gonna be a big fat braided American pilot!" The fans suddenly flew into the air but this time blood and hair begin to fly. Trowa came down the stairs and just rolled his eyes. He brought an oversized Fan out and hit them both in the head as hard as he could both knocking them to the floor in a daze.  
  
"You guys better stop you already have a depressed Moth-Father up there!" He pointed towards their room.  
  
"Nani?" Heero asked while pushing himself up.  
  
"Duo, he's upset and that's not good for the baby," Trowa said calmly and picked up one of the boxes and began to bring it up stairs. Heero also grabbed one and sped up to the room and ripped the door open.  
  
"Duo what's wrong!" He threw the box down and ran over to the sitting boy. Duo looked up slowly and gazed into those beautiful pools of indigo blue.  
  
"Nothing," he mumbled and rose to stand next to Heero.  
  
"Duo, don't be sad you can't its bad for the baby!" he scolded. Duo gave a small nod, and looked down at his black boots. The Japanese pilot suddenly reached over a gave his lover a warm big bear hug and gave him a soft light kiss on the lips.  
  
"I will always love you Duo." The American felt a smiled spread across his face and he cuddled closer to Heero.  
  
"It's so sweet!!" Quatre cried then leapt into Trowa's arms almost knocking him over.  
  
Later that night all five of the pilots were sitting at a big box, with lot of little parts scattered around them. Heero was working on making the crib. Duo a swinging chair. Quatre and Trowa a play pen. And Wufei the high chair. There was complete silence in the room witch is odd when Duo is there.  
  
"Heero, that looks great!" Duo commended at seeing the perfect crib stand before him. He looked over at his swing which was coming along quit nice he thought.  
  
"Need any help?" Heero asked and sat closer to Duo picking up the instructions.  
  
"The play pen looks nice too!" Duo smiled, but then he looked over at Wufei's....creation...of a highchair. "WHAT is that?"  
  
"It's the highchair, but I think I need some glue this piece won't stay were I put it!" Heero grinned and stuck out his index finger and gently poked the quivering tower of parts.  
  
~CRASH~  
  
"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei screamed and jumped up. "How dare you...JUSTICE!!" Duo fell backwards on the floor tears running down his face from laughter.  
  
"Man Wu-man you should have seen your face when Heero did that.....yeah it kinda looked like that!" He began laughing again. Wufei stood up. And grabbed Heero's tank top.  
  
"Your gonna pay!" He then poked Heero's crib, but it didn't even move.  
  
"Hn. This baby is made out of Gundam Aloi! Just try and knock it down,"  
  
"Fine I will!..NATAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Grrrrrr, WING ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey you guys can't bring your Gundams inside they'll get mud all over the floor!'"  
  
"I don't believe this."  
  
"HAHAHAHAH, Wufei man your face!!! HA HAHAHAHAH!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ::throws head and laughs !:: Well hopefully part four will be done tonight, key word here is HOPEFULLY, acutely I'm pretty sure, but what did ya think of part three? And if you haven't guessed yet the special item I'm using in this series is the paper fans! Please review! thankx!  
  
~Angel of Hell~ 


	4. BB1 part 4

~Slandered Disclaimer applies  
  
: Flaps down and lands on one foot holding a bunch of loose paper: Well here it is! Shoves papers up to the screen:: the fourth part of Baby Boomers #1 enjoy  
  
Baby Boomers# 1~ Part 4  
  
A couple months into Duos pregnancy all the important things had been bought, but it was a bit hard. Not knowing whether it was boy or a girl made it impossible, in Quatre's words to pick the color of the blankets and clothes. Duo on the other hand wanted every thing black, it didn't matter whether it was a girl or not.  
  
"Duo if it's a girl do think black would really suit her?!" Duo just grinned.  
  
"Any Child of Shinigamie would approve of black!" Quatre just sighed and continued reading the huge HOW TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY (For expecting Gundam pilots.)  
  
"Oh Duo,...this baby is going to take a LOT of work!" Quatre cried. Duo sighed and placed a hand on his stomach, it was pretty well sized now.  
  
"I know! EVERYONE keeps telling me that!" He cried.  
  
"Oh no Duo PLEASE don't start to cry again!" Quatre ran over to Duo and put an arm around him. Poor Duo was always fussy lately. He cried when Heero burnt his toast or when Trowa didn't seem to care about the baby. Or when every he woke up and Heero and Wufei were swinging fans all around at each other breaking everything in their path. Or When Quatre suggested the name Gertrude, it was never ending.  
  
"Quatre, I want my Heero!!!!" he cried and grabbed hold of Quatre tightly.  
  
"But he's out shopping!"  
  
Duo sniffed,  
  
"Well can't we call him?" Quatre sighed.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Thanks Q-man," Duo swiped his eyes with the back of his hand. And then grinned, "Wanna help me pick out some more clothes?"  
  
Quatre smiled sweetly. "Sure, but lets pick out something besides BLACK!"  
  
/Meanwhile at local food market/  
  
"What's the list say Heero?" Trowa asked while pushing a cart half full of...junk food. Heero squinted down at the list.  
  
"Hn. Pickles and...Ice-cream."  
  
"..........!!"  
  
"This is injustice!" Wufei cried. He grabbed the cart so hard his knuckles began to turn white.  
  
"Wufei let go of the cart!" Trowa commanded. Wufei only glared.  
  
"Make me!" Trowa grabbed a fan; this one had little clowns and lions all over. "Ohh I'm so scared, Nataku help me!" Wufei grinned and flapped his hands in the air.  
  
"Oh that's it rat tail!" Wufei suddenly glared at the taller boy. He swung out his fan and they slowly began to circle each other.  
  
Heero didn't seem to notice he was busy thinking of the fastest route to get from the pickles to the ice-cream.  
  
Trowa lunged but missed and crashed into a tower of canned Mushrooms, spilling them all over the floor. Wufei broke out laughing, but Trowa was up and smacked him in the head with the cute fan. He stumbled back and Trowa threw him into the shelves of bread.  
  
Loafs went screaming by Heero's head, but he was still concentrating on the list he wanted to make his Duo happy.  
  
"Hmm peanut butter and...Macaroni and cheese."  
  
*SLAM* Trowa was suddenly laying in pile of frosted desserts, Wufei picked up a huge chocolate pie, and bated it with his fan and it went SMACK in Trowa's face.  
  
#Beep Beep# Heero looked down at the cell phone. He had gotten it in case something happened with Duo.  
  
"Hello Heero?" Quatre's light voice asked.  
  
"Hai, Quatre, what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh well....Duo is just feeling a little down he wants to see you." (Muffled screams from Trowa and Wufei in the background.)  
  
"Well I'm still at the store; if I leave to come home I won't finish the grocery list."  
  
"Hold, I'll ask Duo.............nope doesn't care he REALLY wants to see you."  
  
"Okay tell him I'm coming."  
  
"All right...um is everything okay I thought I heard a scream?"  
  
"Hai. Bye." *Click*  
  
Heero turned around to tell the others but stopped dead in his tracks. The whole isle was a mess; spills of all sorts were everywhere. In the middle of this was Trowa and Wufei. Trowa had Wufei's head back and was pushing his little pony tail into the coffee grinder while smacking him in the face with his fan.  
  
"Were leaving....NOW!" Heero turned around, grabbed the cart and began pushing it toward the cashier. Trowa and Wufei followed actionably hitting each other with their fans in between cleaning themselves off.  
  
/On Returning home/  
  
"Oh Heero!!!!!!!!!!" Duo grabbed hold of his Japanese prince, making him drop the bags of food. Trowa and Wufei came in next.  
  
"Duo doesn't be like Relena!" Wufei yelled, which brought Duo into fresh tears.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he cried and buried his face in Heero's shirt. Heero smiled and stroked Duos hair softly.  
  
"Shhh, Duo I believe you need a nap!" Heero cooed.  
  
"No I don't." Duo shook his head.  
  
"You wouldn't even want to take nap with me right now??" Duo looked up quickly.  
  
"Really right now?" Heero nodded.  
  
"Hey can you guys put the stuff away?" Heero asked while leading a dazed Duo in to their room.  
  
"Sure!" Quatre waved.  
  
"Hey I didn't agree!" Wufei yelled. But Quatre and Trowa quickly grabbed a fan and knocked Wufei out.  
  
"Tee He Justice!" he grinned then fell to the floor.  
  
"Ahh quite!...isn't it nice Trowa......um Trowa?"  
  
"Hn.?"  
  
"Why do you have chocolate in your bangs,...and there's even some in your ear!"  
  
"Oh heh heh no reason!"  
  
~~~~~~~~The END~~~~~~~~~~~~ ::Yawns, stretches wings:: wow finished this baby at 1:17 am! heh heh. Anyway its coming along nicely I think. What do u think? Well please review! luv ya all :: Spreads wings and fly off: 


	5. BB1 Part 5

:: Disclaimer applies here~ :: Claps her hands: oh I like the idea of twins and the Solo part, but I also like the girl name iris, but since this is Heero and Duos first babe doesn't u think it would be really hard for them to have two? Anyway enjoy :)  
  
Baby Boomers# 1~Part 5  
  
Duo sat in the large rocking chair Quatre made him get. He said that when the baby was restless at night they could rock him back to sleep. He rested his hands on his stomach gently and stared over at Wufei who sitting backwards in a chair playing with a Patel ball, while keeping a stern glare.  
  
"Wufei~~" Duo sighed. The Chinese pilot lowered his toy and looked, oops glared over at Duo.  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo pouted a little then answered. "You don't have to baby-sit me!" he wined.  
  
"Uh yes I do, Heero pretty much ordered me too!" Duo stood but wobbled a little he's belly was getting bigger every second he thought.  
  
"This sux! I can't do any missions, I can't do anything by myself, and you guys are always wondering around me! I mean I had to stop Quatre from going into the bathroom with me! GEEZ!"  
  
"Duo there just concerned, they don't want anything to happen to you or the kid." Duo went to walk over to the T.V to turn it on but Wufei got up and did it.  
  
"ARHHHHHHHH WUFIE!"  
  
"What!?" Duo slumped into the sofa, and stuck his bottom lip out.  
  
"I just want this to be over with and I want to be treated like the others." Wufei sighed, and went and sat with Duo.  
  
"Soon Duo, hopefully very soon."  
  
/LATER when the pilots return/  
  
Heero slouched into the couch once him, Quatre and Trowa got back from their missions. It was hard now not having Duo; they had to do twice the work and faster. Quatre and Trowa hadn't even said a word when they came in the door they just went straight to their room.  
  
He was surprised Duo hadn't latched onto him yet, he HAD been in the room now for over five minutes. He got up and went into the small kitchen, he fond his love there along with Wufei, both were eating ice-cream well actually only Wufei, Duo hadn't touched his.  
  
When the American saw Heero though, he's eyes lighted up with a sparkle.  
  
"Heero!" he gasped and stood up and walked over to him. Heero nodded and walked past Duo to the cupboards. The pilot's smile washed away and he stood there frozen.  
  
"Hey Duo you know what? I'm really tired I'll see u tomorrow!" Wufei got up and took his bowl of ice-cream with him leaving the two, to be parents alone. Heero shoveled around in the cupboards till he found a pack of Ramen chicken flavored noodles.  
  
"Heero I can make that for you!" Duo jumped over to the boy snatching away the item.  
  
"Duo NO!" Duo stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at Heero sternly. "Duo I'll make it, why don't you finish your dessert!" Heero pushed his partner back over to the table and sat him down. He didn't want Duo anywhere near the stove, I mean Duo was getting pretty big now and what happened if he exploded from the heat of the oven!? He didn't want to find out.  
  
"Ha dessert! try dinner there buck-O" Duo said.  
  
"Dinner? You're having ice-cream for dinner?! Duo what about the baby!? That's not healthy."  
  
"You think Wufei can cook? And he didn't want me around the stove because he thinks I'll burst or something, what retard thinks that huh?!" Duo yelled. "I mean come on! So he decided Cookie Dough Ice-cream would work."  
  
""Heero spooned the cooked Ramen noodles into a small dish carefully, "Want some of this?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
Heero sighed and walked over to the table and sat across from Duo. He watched him for a moment the violet eyes drooping in their sparkle now, and then he began to slurp down his noodles.  
  
"OH HEERO!!! You don't find me attractive anymore do~ you!!!" He almost choked on his noodles but before he could say anything Duo had him by his tank top. "You don't do you!! you said you would always love me!!!!!" He shook the Japanese boy hard, making Heero choke on his mouth full of Ramen noodles.  
  
"Duo-DUO I can't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He sputtered and tried to pry the angry boy off him. But Duo let go on his own, he then brought out a big black fan and hit Heero on the head. The pilot grabbed his head and swallowed hard on the lump in his throat. "Duo that's not true!"  
  
But the American was already in tears, his shoulders were curved inward and he hiccupped loudly. "I hate this...I want to look like myself and be myself, I mean I'm Shinigami for crying out loud i shouldn't be crying like this!" Heero rose and took Duo into his arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo....you're beautiful; I would never change anything about."  
  
"You-you don't mean that," He sniffled and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Sure I do!" He laughed a little. "I'm spilling my guts to you and u doesn't believe me!" His partner sniffled a little more before, looking up at Him.  
  
"Gomen....so u don't think I look too bad?"  
  
"You don't look bad at all." Duo smiled and fell against him wrapping his arms around him. Suddenly Wufei came in the door.  
  
"Hey Duo u gonna finish that ice-cream?"  
  
"No, you can have it." BR "Thankx, that's good you're cutting back, u are getting a little too big there." He chuckled.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"WUFIE!" Heero growled and advanced on the stunned boy. Quatre and Trowa stumbled out of their room slowly.  
  
"What's up?" Quatre yawned. He then saw Duo in tears and rushed over.  
  
"Oh Duo what's wrong!?" He hugged the boy tightly.  
  
"Wu-Wufei said I was getting to big!!" Quatre's mouth dropped opened and hissed.  
  
"Wufei, how could you!?"  
  
"It was a joke!" He yelled back, trying to ward Heero off with his fan. Trowa shook his head and also advanced in Wufei's direction.  
  
~30 min. later~~  
  
"Isn't this a bit too much?" Quatre askedBR  
  
"Not at all," Heero said.  
  
"Hn." Trowa grinned and stepped back in pride. Duo was asleep his head resting in Heero's lap, his hair out of the tie and flowing over Heero's thighs. As for Wufei he was roped into a chair, along with duck tape, locking his hands and mouth were duck tape with two little pieces of the tape holding his eyelids up.  
  
"Now Wufei, we want you to sit here and reflect on what you said, and also since we now how well you respect women and all." Trowa grinned. "I want you to watch 10 hours of Sailor Moon...non stop."  
  
"MHMHM JMMUSTICEMM!"  
  
~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::Flys down, and gives a big happy smile:: All right were closing in now, so what did u think of part 5, I tried to do it more focusing on Duo, and how he felt, but I think Relena may be coming up into the next part ::Cough:: will see what happens, what will Heero do!? Will Duo kill Relena? Who knows? :: Begins to fly off: come read and find out! MWAHAHAH tell me what u think of this part PLEASE.  
  
~~~~Angel of Hell~~~~~~~ 


	6. BB1 part 6

Disclaimer applies : wipes sleeve against her forehead. well were getting down to the end here! I bet u guys can't wait hn.? Anyway here is part 6 enjoy!!!!  
  
Baby Boomers#1~part 6  
  
Duo and Quatre sat on the floor in the living room. Quatre had his hand on Duos round belly and was giggling loudly. "Duo I can feel it!" He cried and put both his hands up onto Duo.  
  
"I know I can feel it too!" Duo laughed. He then put one of his onto his stomach and felt the little thump from the being inside him.  
  
"Has Heero felt it yet?" Quatre asked his eyes lighting up with the I-want- a-baby sparkle again. Trowa caught sight of this and slowly walked over to the scene.  
  
"Yep he kept me up all night holding my stomach and asking me if I thought it was a boy or a girl." He yawned but kept he's grin. Trowa knelt down and also placed a hand on Duo.  
  
"Well do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I told Heero a girl cause that's what he wants it to be but I don't know, I hope it is."  
  
"Really Heero wants a girl!? I would have always thought Heero would have wanted a boy." Quatre said. Then gazed up at Trowa with those wanting eyes.  
  
"eh, Quatre why don't you come over here with me and watch some T.V?" Quatre shrugged and helped Duo wobble up to a stand. He rested his hands on his stomach and went to sit in the rocking chair. He hummed softly too himself and rocked slowly back and forth.  
  
Quatre watched watery eyed but Trowa quickly snapped a pair of earmuffs over the blonde's ears and turned him toward the T.V. "Trowa when will Heero be home?"  
  
"Don't know......" Trowa responded.  
  
"Do you know what he and Wufei went out to get? hmmmm?" Trowa swallowed hard he couldn't let the surprise slip.  
  
"Nope couldn't tell ya!" he said then went back to watching T.V. Duo sat back and smiled he couldn't wait till Heero got back he was dying to know what he got.  
  
~later~  
  
When Heero and Wufei came in through the door Duo ran over to them almost knocking Heero down. He had to hold the package up above his head so Duo couldn't get it. "Come on let me have it please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'll let you have it...." Wufei growled.  
  
"~sailor moon~" Trowa suddenly cooed from his spot on the couch and that shut Wufei up faster then the speed of light.  
  
"I can't Duo it's for when the baby comes," He grinned and poked Duo on the nose making his gaze go cross eyed for a moment.  
  
"Your kidding come on let me have it...OH PLEASE!!!!!" Heero only shook his head no and still holding the package over his head walked with it over to the book case setting it on the top.  
  
"Humph that's cheap!" Duo scowled. Heero just laughed and went over to Duo.  
  
"Just think of it this way, the sooner you have that baby the sooner you can open the package!"  
  
"Oh is that so~~ well sorry to break it to ya but I have no control over this!" Duo said.  
  
"All right then say bye bye to your gift then!" Heero grinned.  
  
"Really! I don't!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sure, sure...Bye-Bye gift!" he waved at the package. "I wish Duo could have opened you!"  
  
"Heero!!!!!!!!!!!" The Japanese boy took Duo in is warm grip and smiled.  
  
"I know Duo, don't worry you can open it!"  
  
"REALLY!?" Duo smiled and clapped his hands.  
  
"Of course..After the baby is born." Duo stuck out his tongue which only brought Heero into another pack of laughs. Trowa then looked around back at the parents pretty sure they were done talking about babies, gently took the earmuffs of his partner. Duo noticed and quietly snuck over to the little blonde.  
  
"I LOVE baby's Quatre don't you? Don't you want to have one?" Trowa jumped and covered the boy's ears up again.  
  
"DUO!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. Heero only shook his head, then grabbed Duo by the wrist.  
  
"Bed time Duo you need to keep up on your rest." He dragged the pregnant American into the bedroom with him still yelling about how much he loved babies, with a worried and also yelling Trowa telling him to stop. Wufei just sat in the corner not wanting to have to spend another day watching girls in short skirts fighting crime again.  
  
"Why didn't you help me stop him!?" Trowa yelled once the door to the room was closed.  
  
"I-I uh-"  
  
"That's it! Were did I put those Sailor Moon tapes!?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO JUSTICE!!!!!!"  
  
~Next day~  
  
Duo was awoken by a fit of hard knocks coming from somewhere. He awoke slowly blinking a couple times to adjust the bright sunlight pouring into his room. He stretched and looked at the clock. It read 2:00 God he loved sleeping in and now no one bugged him to get up. Heero was nowhere in sight he had most likely gotten up hours of hours ago. Duo final did a little role out of his bed and went out to inspect the loud noises.  
  
"Heero darling I haven't heard from you in sooooo very long! How are you?" What Duo saw almost brought him into angry tears. Relena was standing in the apartment, wearing a classic short pink skirt, and a thin pink blouse and a huge PINK sun hat. She dangled a piece of her hair around her finger while eyeing the boy of her dreams.  
  
"Relena please-" Heero started but was cut off by her eyesight shifting to something behind him.  
  
"Duo! Duo Maxwell is that you!!" she gasped. "What happened? Geez I guess stuffing yourself like a little pig finally caught up with you MWAHAHA!" she laughed sickly. All the Gundam pilots turned their heads toward Duo, afraid of what he might say.  
  
Duo pulled back his tears and walked over to Relena. "So nice to see you again Princess and may I say your looking very..PINKISH today." he grinned.  
  
"Why thank you Duo! I thought Heero might like it!" She blinked at him sweetly and twirled the hair around her finger more tightly. Duo stiffened and stepped closer to her.  
  
"What brings you here Relena?" He asked dryly.  
  
"Well I was curious if Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Heero would like to go with me to the beach today?!" She asked leaving Duo's name out clearly.  
  
"I don't know why do you ask THEM?" Duo spat, and crossed his arms tightly above his belly.  
  
"Oh I would ask you Duo but I don't think any pair of Swim trunks would fit you at this moment!" she giggled.  
  
"Relena SHUTUP!" Heero suddenly yelled. The stunned princess took a step back, unable to register Heero yelling at her like that.  
  
"It-it's not my fault he ate so much! It's his fault he's as big as an elephant!"  
  
"Relena! He's not fat! He's pregnant!!!!!" Relena suddenly turned a soft bluish purple.  
  
"By...by who!?" She yelled.  
  
"Me!" Heero grinned and set his hands on his hips. "He's carrying my child!"  
  
"But-he's a boy-BOY...NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and flew backwards smashing into the floor. Trowa and Quatre tried to withhold there laughing as best they could at seeing Relena turn purple but it was almost impossible. Duo smiled a little but still looked upset, Heero bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then wrapped his arms around the boy holding him tightly.  
  
"I'll call Relena's driver and tell him to come get her." Wufei said, and made his way to the phone as Quatre and Trowa broke out in hysterical fits.  
  
As Pagon wheeled Relena out of the hall way she kept mumbling "Duo plus Heero equals.......baby...no...no...No...nO..NO!!!" her cries got louder as she was taken outside and loaded into the car. Duo was chuckling softly but suddenly he felt a deep pain seem to come burning forth in his stomach.  
  
"Oh~~" he whimpered.  
  
"Nani!? What's wrong?" Heero yelled.  
  
"I think...I think we need to take a little trip to the hospital!" Duo smiled.  
  
"Hospital..hosp..ita..l.wha..wha.." Heero suddenly fainted and Quatre yelped in excitement.  
  
"Trowa hurry hurry get the stuff!!! hurry hurry i'lll get the...the...the-" Trowa took off grabbing all the things they would need actually anything that came in his sight that was baby related.  
  
"Wufei hurry get stuff!!" Trowa yelled. And the Chinese pilot was up on his feet, he slowly began to gather some baby books and toys. "Sailor moon, Sailor Moon, sailor moon.." Trowa began to chant.  
  
"I'm going I"M GOING!!!!!!" Wufei screamed and began to fly through the rooms grabbing anything.  
  
"I'll get the...the.." Quatre still mumbled. Duo sighed.  
  
"You'll get me to the hospital in time wont you?" Duo asked.  
  
"Oh Gods Duo!!!!" Quatre yelled. "Trowa get Heero hurry!!" Trowa shoved the baby goods he had into Wufei's arms and grabbed up Heero. "I'll call a taxi!" Quatre said and ran over to the phone dialing the fastest he had ever done in his entire life. Duo stood amidst all this time drumming his fingers along his stomach and slowly doing his breathing, he couldn't help but smile at his friends.  
  
"The times you would kill for a camera,"  
  
~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
:: Giggles and smiles:: wow this is so much fun to write I'm gonna get right on the next part well are you guys excited? Please review tell me what you thought! :: Stretches wings and takes off!:: gotta go finish the next part love ya all! ~~Angel of Hell~~~~~~ 


	7. BB1 part 7

Disclaimer applies.~ : laughs uncontrollably and falls down: ohh this is funny don't ya just love this series? Well here's part seven. Also it may take longer for me to get parts up because my younger brother is home and he and my mom take FOREVER on the computer so please forgive! But enjoy  
  
Baby Boomers#1~part 7  
  
Quatre quickly hung up the phone then dialed the hospital number to let them know they were coming. He then bolted to Duo who was gently breathing in and out with a small whimper here and there. "Duo you okay?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well fine as I'll ever be during labor!" Duo fought to keep his grin as the pain grew a bit heavier. A loud honk echoed from outside and Quatre grabbed Duo and walked him out the door. "Heero-Heero.."  
  
"He's right behind us, Trowa's got him!" Quatre opened the car door for Duo and placed him in the middle. Trowa then sank into the seat next to him with the knocked out Heero. Quatre sprinted to the other side and leapt in. "To the Wing Hospital please!"  
  
And with that the taxi pulled out. "Wait Injustice!!!!" Wufei yelled waving his one hand that wasn't holding all the baby goods. The taxi came to a screeching halt and reversed quickly. The stuttering Chinese pilot leapt into the passenger seat and the taxi sped off again.  
  
"Oh Duo are you okay!?" Quatre asked again as he friend winced in pain. Duo didn't answer this time he resumed his breathing though this time threw clenched teeth. Soon they were pulling into the hospital driveway, the taxi parked in front of the double glass doors and a nurse came out pushing an empty wheelchair.  
  
"Hello Duo-Chan, fancy meeting you here!" the nurse smiled then helped him into the chair. Duo managed to smile at her, and said cheerfully.  
  
"My it's going to be a busy day isn't it?" The nurse threw her head back and laughed then gestured to the frightened pilots.  
  
"Please follow." they obeyed, and Trowa kept shaking the Japanese boy in his arms, trying to get him to awaken.  
  
~a couple minutes later~  
  
Duo was a bit more relaxed now; he was sitting in a small hospital room, in a fresh clean bed with light thin blue sheets around him. He sat up against several large pillows, his hands resting on his stomach. The doctors were in the corner discussing how this procedure would go.  
  
"A c-section then?...hm may be the way to go, yes I think so...yes we'll have to be careful." Duo didn't feel like listening to them talks their doctor language he just wanted this pain to be over, and to have his baby. He gazed over to see Heero slowly blinking his eyes.  
  
"Heero!" he yelled happily and that brought the Japanese pilot into a wide eyed sitting mode.  
  
"Duo!" he fell out of his chair and ran over to the bed. He looked around still surprised he was actually in the hospital. "Are you okay?" Duo laughed.  
  
"You know everyone's been asking me that?" Heero sighed and buried his head in his partners shoulder.  
  
"I'm so sorry I blacked out!" Duo shook his head and placed a gentle hand on Heero's head, stroking his hair softly. "Where's the others?"  
  
"There in the waiting room just outside...if you want you can wait out their till it's over..." Duo said.  
  
"And miss the birth of our first child!? I think not!" Heero brought his head up and met the eyes of his American. Duo nodded and groaned in pain.  
  
"Oh~ I need some drugs!" The doctors looked over then.  
  
"Sure Duo we'll get some right-"  
  
"No," Heero cut them off. "No Duo you don't want any of that stuff! You'll be groggy and sleepy when the baby is born." Duo frowned.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you don't have it kicking your insides around." Heero laughed and kissed Duos cheek gently.  
  
"For me?" he asked. Duo and sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Heero how could I say no?"  
  
/5 hour later/  
  
"NO!" Duo yelled as Heero held his hand tightly and begged him once again to not take any drugs. "But it hurts so~~ bad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Heero gently applied the ICE cold washcloth to Duo's forehead and cooed soft fluffy words in his ear.  
  
"I'm sure it will be over soon," Heeo tightened his grip on the boy's small hand, as he pushed his body back in pain.  
  
"DUO!" Wufei suddenly burst in threw the door. "Will have that baby already!?" He stomped in over to the bed and glared at the American. "You got Quatre in hysterical fits! And Trowa's as white as a corpse in there~"  
  
"Gomen!" Duo whimpered. Heero glared at Wufei and began to walk towards him, just then a nurse came in. She yelped and grabbed Wufei by his rat tail.  
  
"You get your little butt outa here!" She yelled and pushed him out the door. She sighed softly then went over to Duo. "Hi there how are we doing?" He didn't answer just gritted his teeth from screaming.  
  
She placed her hands around Duo's belly and felt here and there and up and down. "Yes I think you may be ready now, I'll get your Doctor." She then turned and jogged of the room. Heero ran over to Duo and kissed him on his damp forehead.  
  
"See almost over!" Duo just shook his head.  
  
"I don't think we've seen anything yet!"  
  
Soon a crowd of nurses and Doctors were running down towards the boy's room. A herd of students also went with them talking curiously about the event about to take place.  
  
"Oh Trowa I'm so scared!" Quatre balled up into Trowa's arms, and buried his face in his soft turtle neck.  
  
"Don't worry; Duo is after all the God of death!" Trowa suddenly bit his tongue hard after saying this, Quatre suddenly burst into tears and Wufei just growled and stuck his face back into a magazine.  
  
~MUCH later~  
  
The process was almost over and Heero was still at Duo's side comforting him and whispering words of encouragement to him. "You look so beautiful Duo." He said gently. But suddenly the Doctors words ran crystal clear threw the room.  
  
"It's a girl!" he yelled and took a soft pink blanket and wrapped it around the screaming babe. He handed her to one of the nurses who sat her in Duo's arms. Doctor grinned at the amazing smile the young boy gave his new baby. He then went and quickly stitched Duo back up on his stomach. "You'll have a small scar there..." he said, but the American didn't seem to care.  
  
Duo looked down at the fragile little being in his arms, and tightened his arms around her. She had a tuff of dark brown hair on top her head, and had a couple of jagged pieces falling across her closed eyes.  
  
Heero was a glow of happiness he didn't know what to do except hug and kiss Duo then almost yell. "She's beautiful~!" Duo giggled and brought up a slightly trembling finger to his daughters cheek and caressed it gently. "Duo you did it! I'm so proud! I love you so~ much." Duo smiled and kissed Heero on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
: flashes a tired smile: well it's not the end yet but were getting pretty close I think I can see too more chapters coming. Then I hope to write about her first step and first word..oh that one is going to fun but anyway. Come back and read the next one to find out her name, and such! hope you liked please review! ~~~~Angel of Hell~~~ 


	8. BB1 part 8

:: Disclaimer-applies.  
  
:: Tip toes onto the screen: Hi~ back well school is starting up again so my fics will be slower yet! Damn the schools!!!!!!! Any who please enjoy  
  
Baby Boomers#1~Part 8  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei suddenly burst into hospital room, waving little plastic sticks with plastic strips flowing down from the top. Every three strips the color changed, it when three blue, three pink and continued. And on each strip it said 'Congratulations'. Quatre ran, and almost fell over to Duo's side. "Oh~ let me see her!!" Duo smiled and lifted his little daughter up to Quatre.  
  
The blonde took the little child gently and his eyes filled with a sparkle of heaven. Trowa sighed. "Why have I been trying to keep him mute to this baby he was going to see it sooner or later." Quatre giggled and took the small angel over to Trowa  
  
"Don't you think she looks like a little angel?" Trowa looked down at the bundle that was asleep at the moment. He blinked a couple times and was stunned at how perfect and nice this little creature was. It had no idea of the hatred or anger the world held at the moment  
  
Quatre placed the girl in Trowa's strong arms and grinned. Wufei then came over to the sleeping babe to take a look. "Look at that! No muscle tones what so ever!" Heero glared at Wufei who bounced it right back at him. Duo could only laugh  
  
"Well Wu-man, maybe you can help her on that!" Wufei grinned a little  
  
"I suppose, but why did ya have to have a girl!...you know she will someday become a woman!" Duo threw his head back in a laugh  
  
"I kinda figured that one out and if ya have a problem with the sex talk to him over there!" Duo grinned and pointed to Heero, who turned a deep shade of red. He went over and took his baby daughter in his arms and went and sat back down next to Duo. The girl suddenly shifted and opened her eys revealing large fading purple eyes with just a sparkle or two of indigo blue.  
  
"What's her name?" Quatre asked, another sparkle in his eye  
  
"Before you get your hopes up its NOT Gertrude!" Duo laughed. Quatre pouted a little but continued to listen.  
  
"It's Iris." Heero spoke and cradled his cooing daughter.  
  
"Iris?" Trowa said. "Who picked the name out?"  
  
"Heero did!" Duo leaned over and planted a small kiss on Heero's cheek. "I think it's a beautiful name!"  
  
"Iris Maxwell Yuy.......Nataku...HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled and fell to his knees. The all looked over at Iris afraid she may break out in a fierce cry, but instead she giggled.  
  
Duo almost fainted. "Her..Her FIRST GIGGLE!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and grabbed her up in his arms. "Oh~ who's the prettiest girl in the world?...you are..yes you are!!!!!" He cooed and planted a light kiss on her nose. She giggled once more then let out a HUGE yawn.  
  
Heero grinned. "That's a yawn only a Wing/Shinnigami child could achieve at such a young age!" Iris curled up next to Duo, and grabbed hold of the end of Duo's braid. She cuddled with it gently then drifted into a sweet cherry pink dream only young hearts that have not touched hate or anger can have.  
  
Duo began to hum a sweet melody and rocked his daughter back and forth in his arms gently. Heero leaned over and kissed his daughters head gently, and whispered in Duo's ear, "I love you."  
  
"Hey Duo are you over that weird food craze now? Cause I uh have been craving REAL food for a change!" Quatre face faulted but Trowa quickly caught him.  
  
"Wufei you Baka!" he hissed.  
  
"What?....WHAT?!"  
  
"Just go call a cab and get our stuff together!" Trowa sighed and lifted the light headed Arabic into his arms. Wufei mumbled something but left quickly.  
  
"Wanna get ready to go?" Heero cooed to Duo, he nodded.  
  
"Can you get my clothes I'm kinda sick of this hospital gawn...kinda drafty if ya get my point!" Duo wiggled his eyebrows at him, Heero could only laugh. He stood up and went to retrieve some fresh clothes.  
  
~Waiting for the cab~  
  
The five pilots were waiting outside for the taxi. Duo was holding the baby and Heero had both of them wrapped in his arms. Quatre was jumping up and down around a very pale looking Trowa and yelping, "Let's have a baby, lets have a baby!"  
  
Wufei is the cab?!" he growled and Wufei slowly moved to the other side of Heero, Duo, and Iris. Finally the yellow car pulled up and they all bundled in, now with the newest addition to their family.  
  
"Trowa~ let's have a baby!"  
  
"ARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
~~~~~~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :: Claps hands: sorry this was kinda short I just wanted to get something posted before school started so don't worry there's one more chapter then it will be done. Remember they still have to go home...MWHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!!!! Please review and hoped you enjoyed! 


	9. BB1 Part 9

Disclaimer applies:  
  
:: Blows a kiss to the audience: Thank you all for liking my story this much. I hope u like the conclusion! Please review and enjoy.  
  
Baby Boomers#1~Part 9  
  
The pilots all stepped into their apartment but now with a new addition to their family. Duo held his small Daughter tightly to his chest and Heero hovered over them with happy calm eyes. Quatre then sighed loudly, "Look at this place it's totally trashed!" It was true! The room was stunned with items of all sorts and everything seemed to be out of place.  
  
Duo seemed occupied with Iris at the moment though and glided past the others and into his room were the baby crib was. He gently slipped the sleeping babe into the steel bed. Heero slowly came up behind him and pushed the package towards him he had gotten for Duo earlier.  
  
"I promised you could open it when the baby was born..." Duo smiled and took the light present in his hands. He sat down on their bed and gently unwrapped it. There laying folded up was a small baby quilt. Duo unfolded it and gasped in surprise.  
  
On the front of the quilt on one side was a pair of white beautiful angel wings spread against a baby blue background and small stars beaded behind the wings. on the other side was a pair of black wings against a dark navy blue cloth. Small purple stars loomed behind and around the wings in a mystical pattern. Across the bottom was written in bright red threads ~Wing and Shinnigami's Child~ Duo's eyes welled up with tears and he grabbed hold of Heero tightly and sobbed softly into his shirt. "Its-its beautiful Heero I love it!" The Japanese pilot rested his hand on Duos head and smiled gently down at him.  
  
"I'm glad you like it...on the back everyone else put a square to show love for our baby." Duo sniffled a little then gently turned the quilt over. There were three more squares. One had a clown on it, a very tall clown with slashed bangs and a half mask on.  
  
Duo giggled, "That looks like Trowa!" The next one was of a boy with blonde hair playing the violin and large music notes spread across the square. Then there was Wufei's it had a large Chinese Dragon across it and embroidered across the dragons tail was the word justice.  
  
"Each one stands for something, ours stands for love and beauty..Trowas is laughter and intelligence, Quatre's music and kindness, and Wufei's is Soul...and of course Justice." Duo wiped away a few more tears with his hand.  
  
"I love it...its wonderful." He sat up and kissed Heero hard on the lips, then walked over to Iris's bed. He tucked the quilt around her; the Wing and Shinigamie side up and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"She's so beautiful!" Heero whispered.  
  
"Ah..She gets it from you!" Heero laughed loudly.  
  
"She gets it from you!" He then took Duo in his arms and held him there for a moment he wanted this moment to be set in his mind forever. Wufei then burst into the room.  
  
"Hey you guys coming its dinner time!" He growled then left the room huffing and buffing bout how finally they would get some REAL grub around here.  
  
~Later~  
  
They were all sitting around the dinning table when a shrill scream echoed from the parent's bedroom. "Oh Nataku here it comes!" Duo rose and ran to the room with a worried Heero following not far behind. Soon the two emerged now holding a screaming Iris. Quatre was there in a flash holding a warmed up bottle of milk.  
  
"I tested it already and it's not too hot!" he handed it to Heero who was now holding Iris and he looked at the baby first then the bottle. Quatre giggled. "Duo do you know how to feed her?" Duo blushed.  
  
"I..I don't know I don't want to hurt her!" Quatre nodded and took the bottle and baby from Heero.  
  
"Just be gentle like this...and make sure to let her have a couple of breaths once in awhile." He showed them too then gave her back to Heero who gently fed her the milk. "Very good Heero!"  
  
"Gee Quatre you would make a great parent!" Duo exclaimed then peeked at Trowa over Quatre's shoulder. Trowa had his head on the table and he was shaking his head roughly and Wufei seemed to be ignoring him and consulting this event with Nataku.  
  
~The next day~  
  
Everyone was up early the baby had kinda kept them up. But they all seemed wide awake enough to be outside in the sunshine. Heero was showing Iris Gundam Wing and Deathscye. Duo giggled as Heero went into full detail about the Zero system. "Hey Heero! You can't hog her; she needs to learn about the rest of the Gundams ya know!" Wufei yelled and crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes, I agree!" Trowa nodded. Quatre slowly walked up and suddenly swung an arm around Trowa's waist. "Wha-" he was about to say but a blinding flash spread across all the pilots, Gundams and baby. There sitting on the patio table was an innocent looking black camera.  
  
"I finally got the camera!" he smiled. Trowa looked down at the Arabic's beautiful face, his bright gorgeous eyes and sparkling smile.  
  
"Can-can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked and grabbed Quatre by the wrist. Once they were away from the rest of the group Trowa smiled. "I'm so sorry I've been keeping you back from the baby and ideas of having one of our own."  
  
Quatre frowned slightly. "It's...okay." he then smiled up at his lover. "Lets go back over now I think Heero's getting ready to show Iris Heavy Arms!" but Trowa held Quatre there in front of him.  
  
"I want to know...I want to know if you'll have a child with me?" Quatre's mouth hung open slightly.  
  
"But Trowa I thought you didn't want a baby?"  
  
"I didn't at first I thought I wouldn't make a good parent..And I still kinda don't but you would make a wonderful parent!"  
  
"Oh~ Trowa you would be a wonderful parent! What ever puts a doubt in your mind?" Quatre wrapped his arms around his Trowa and squeezed him tightly. "You have to believe in yourself more! You would be a proud awesome parent." Trowa smiled amazed and liking the idea of having a son or daughter more and more.  
  
"Then will you...have a baby with me?" Quatre brought his head up and two tears were running down his cheeks, his wonderful smile was in place and that special sparkle was set in those eyes again.  
  
"YES!" He bounces up and kissed Trowa hard on the lips and time seemed to stop for a moment. They stood there letting the breeze blow around them and their love seep into each other.  
  
"Quatre promise me one thing all right?"  
  
"Of course, Trowa!"  
  
"If we have a girl...her name can't be Gertrude." Quatre laughed loudly and smiled.  
  
"Okay I promise!"  
  
~The End~  
  
:: Flys down and lands gracefully!:: Well that is the end of Baby Boomers#1! :: Cries loudly: wait a minute...baby boomers#1 doesn't that mean there can be a baby boomers...2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yes a roo! And guess who is the next victim of pregnancy! well stay tuned for the next part! :) please review~  
  
~Angel of Hell~ 


End file.
